criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 53
| Image = TM_53.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Brian Wayne Foster, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 53 | GnSNum = C2E5a | Airdate = 2018-02-13 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:28:28 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPC22d7mOx8 | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-third episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Queso_Commander: Matt: How happy were you that Brian believed your bit about not wanting to come on Talks too early in the campaign? How were those four weeks of freedom? * Mark Bohl: Travis: How did it feel having the super whisper session with your patron? What was going through your mind as everyone was walking out? * KissedByIron: Matt: Without giving away Fjord's patron, how excited are you to delve into the development between a warlock and patron for this campaign? * TwelveYearOldNemesis: Travis: How much did you decide about your patron and how much are you leaving up to Matt? * C_Putnam: Matt: Are these kind of one-on-one scenes primarily to keep the characters back stories secret from the rest of the group? * @Cybrwulf1201: Travis: Dream Sequence Fjord sounded a lot different than the Fjord we've seen in Wildemount. Was that a conscious decision? * Spinwheeling: Matt: During character creation, who in the cast surprised you the most with the type of character they wished to play? * @RJ_Philips: Travis: How much does Fjord know about the meaning of that dream? * Gif of the Week: Kacy Howe aka @minusxero of Sams all the way down. * Zach Hitzeroth: To Matt: What would you have done if multiple people selected the same class? Was it pure chance that no one chose the same one or did you and the others take measures to avoid this? * TeniBear: Travis: When giving Fjord the sailor background, did you foresee the wave of seamen jokes that be coming in your direction? And are you salty about them, or happy to go with the flow? * @CraigHolder: Question for Matt: What was behind your decision to go with milestone experience for the players? * @Argonaut1314: Question for Travis: Your surprise upon meeting your new patron seemed quite genuine. Was that because you didn't expect it so soon, or did you not choose a patron up front when choosing the Warlock class? * wildebeest: Matt: How do you feel about everyone being so guarded with their backstories? We saw Taliesin's reaction when you revealed a little of his, are you trying to expedite the reveal, or just messing with them? * @TheWritingDruid: Travis: What does Fjord think of Jester and her silliness? * Fanart of the Week: Weston T Jones aka @WestonTJones of Fjord and his patron. * Lucas Griffin: Question for Matt: How are you dealing with Laura throwing you constant curveballs with Jester’s behavior? Is the Traveler happy with how much fun she is having? * @ArbyRocky: Travis: Did Jester decide to follow him to the academy or did Fjord ask her to come? * ForsakenGrundle: To Matt - What would have happened if the group had decided to rob and or kill the caravans in the latest episode? Would you be comfortable DMing a villainous campaign if the players took it that way? * @RandomIndy: Travis: Fjord is sounding and acting more and more like a chameleon with each episode. Do you enjoy getting to pull out every accent in your wheelhouse? * deepfriedcheese: Matt: How much play time did Jester' s detect evil and good spell shave off your initial plan for the first leg of the campaign? * @cownterspell: Travis, out of all of Fjord's current companions, who is most interesting to him/who is he most curious to know more about? * 283leis: Matt: If the party didn't push on through the night would they have found the town partially destroyed by the gnolls, or would they always have gotten to the town right as the attack started? * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Travis: How does it feel to be the responsible one in combat situations for a change and hold others off from reckless decisions? Do you miss charging in blindly as an unstoppable tank? * gosti9: ALL: You each have significant others involved in this campaign. How difficult is it to keep secrets about story things? Or do you share freely with each other? * #thankmyguests: Thank You Turnt Sir, Dat Hex Killing, Man, and I'm your host, Crying, Lame Hoster. Talks Machina Becomes the Chocolate Darkness Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: